Foolishness Taken to the Extreme
by Dannysgirlfriend
Summary: Uh Oh! Ulrich is failing Mrs.Hurtz's class, and must do a lot of extra work. Angry, he blames Yumi. What will he do now that he doesn't have Yumi? Go out with Aelita! Chapter 6 up!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! My first fanfic...yeah! Just a few things I have to say before you get to the reading. My story takes place when Aelita can live in the real world, but before they get into the Franz Hopper business. So, William isn't here yet. Also, Yumi and Ulrich have confessed their feelings and are currently BF+ GF. This is my first fanfic so don't be too hard, no flames in any reviews! O.K., now for the lovely disclaimer!_

**Disclaimer: **checks Nope, I don't think I have any rights to Code Lyoko. Darn it!

** Foolishness Taken to the Extreme**

Chapter 1

Failed

Ulrich was engulfed in self pity. He held his graded test in disgust as he leaned against the wall outside of his class. Mrs.Hurtz had asked to see his parents, and he waited to be called in. Ulrich sighed, and remembered why he was there in the first place.

_ A few days ago..._

"Hey guys!" Ulrich called to his friends who were waiting by the bench. Odd, Jeremie, Yumi, and now Aelita waved to him. Ulrich had just gotten out of a short meeting with Mrs.Hurtz.

"Did she kill you or what?" Odd asked.

"No, just _explained _that I must bring up my grades. With all these X.A.N.A. attacks, my grades have slipped..."

"Ahh, poor wittle Ulrich made an ut-oh in meanie Mrs.Hurtz class!" Yumi played with her boyfriend.

"Come on Yumi, stop teasing the little dummy." Aelita said.

"I could tutor you," Jeremie offered. "You would be a genius in no time."

"Uh...that's alright Jeremie," Ulrich refused, remembering the way Jeremie explained things. "Besides, all I have to do is ace the next test, and I'll be off the list."

"Isn't that tomorrow?" Jeremie questioned. He didn't want his friend to put off studying.

"I've already studied," Ulrich lied, not wanting his friends on his case."I'm totally prepared."

"How's X.A.N.A. been?" Yumi asked, covering her boyfriend. She knew he needed help. Instantly, Jeremie started a long speech about how X.A.N.A. could attack anytime.

A few hours later, it was evening. Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita had already gone to their dorms. Ulrich was about to leave, but he thought of all the harsh studying he had to do. He wished there was anything he could do instead. That's when an idea popped into his head. He knew it was a foolish and stupid thing to do, but he decided to go along with it.

"Hey Yumi," Ulrich started. A few more hours later Ulrich was in his dorm, thinking about the movie he had seen with Yumi. He was so tired that he fell asleep without studying. It showed in his test results.

_ Present..._

Ulrich was finally called into the room. His parents looked absolutely furious with him.

"Ulrich," Mrs.Hurtz started. "I believe you are well aware that your grade is final." She watched Ulrich sadly nod his head. "So you understand that your grade in your report card for this class is an F."

"Yeah..." Ulrich whispered.

"That means that in order to pass this trimester you must do much extra work."

Ulrich gulped. Extra work? Sure, he failed the class, but now he was going to slave over homework everyday to hope to receive a C? It didn't seem worth it. But it looked like his parents had already confirmed his doing this.

"Fine," Ulrich said. Mrs.Hurtz gave him a look. "I mean, thanks for the chance to bring up my grade."

Mrs.Hurtz was satisfied, and gave Ulrich 3 sheets. They all had directions for writing an essay.

"These are due Friday," Mrs.Hurtz said. "And if you fail _any _of these assingments, you will not receive any extra credit!"

"Friday? Got it! May I go start working on these?" Ulrich asked.

"You may," Mrs.Hurtz excused him. Ulrich walked outside to meet his waiting friends.

"So..." Odd started.

"Save your breath Odd!" Ulrich commanded. "She's giving me a lot of extra work, including 3 essays due in 2 days!" Ulrich held up the sheets of paper.

"Tough break man," Odd said. "Don't worry, I'll wear headphones whenI listen to music until you're done."

"Thanks." Ulrich spat. The gang didn't sense his bad attitude. Then Jeremie asked a serious question.

"What about Lyoko? Will you still be able to help?"

"Hmm let me see, ah no!" Ulrich said not too nicely.

"Hey cut it out Ulrich," Yumi started. "Jeremie asked a serious question!"

"Yeah?" Ulrich yelled. "Well if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Excuse me!" Yumi screamed at him. "You are the one that lied about studying!"

"You asked me out that night!" Ulrich argued

"That was you you bastard!" Yumi screeched. Then she realized what she had said, and gasped. She hadn't meant it, not at all. Besides, Ulrich needed to be comforted, not cussed at. "Oh Ulrich, I didn't mean..."

"It!" Ulrich finished for her, filled with anger. "Well I don't care! Go to Hell!" With that, Ulrich ran off to his dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2, yay! Thanks reviewers, this is for you. Onward to the disclaimer!_

**Reviewers:**

katfish xX

hearts and flowers

deadinside72

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own it.

Chapter 2

A New Love

A few tears were escaping from Yumi's eyes. She didn't mean to hurt Ulrich, it just slipped out. Aelita went to comfort her.

"He didn't mean it," She started, "You know how Ulrich gets."

"I know," Yumi answered in short little gasps. "But he meant that. I said it on accident." The tears came freely now.

"Calm down," Aelita said, wiping Yumi's eyes with her hand. "I'll go talk to him, will that help?" Yumi nodded.

"Be careful Aelita," Odd warned. "Ulrich is as mad as X.A.N.A. right now."

"I think I can manage," Aelita replied.

"Just be careful," Jeremie hugged his crush. The last thing he wanted was for her to end up in tears.

"I will," Aelita said. "What I should worry about is not getting caught by Jim."

"Don't worry about that," Odd pointed across the school. "The dummy is far from here."

"Well, then I'd better hurry," Aelita said as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek for luck, and ran off. Jeremie stared after her.

"What a girl…" He whispered to himself. Odd heard, and snickered.

**In Ulrich's Dorm**

Ulrich rushed into his dorm and slammed the door. He then fell upon his bed like it was a monster and pounded his pillow.

_What an idiot I am! _Ulrich thought._ Yumi didn't mean it, and I returned the hatred. I am soooo stupid._

One thing was for certain, Yumi wouldn't talk to Ulrich for a long time. He missed her already. If only there was something he could do in the meantime, something to keep him busy while he fought this emotional battle. Something, _anything_...

There was a knock on the door. Ulrich didn't answer, but Aelita came in anyways. That's when Ulrich's eyes lit up, just as they had when put off studying.

"Hey Aelita…"Ulrich started, smiling.

"Hello Ulrich," Aelita returned the smile, then turned serious. "Ulrich, about Yumi…"

"Let's forget about Yumi for a while," Ulrich said.

"Forget about Yumi?" Aelita was confused. "How could we possibly forget about her?"

"Like this," Ulrich said.

He pressed his lips against Aelita's. Aelita was frightened, and tried to pry him off. Ulrich rapped his arms around her, trapping her. Eventually, Aelita became lost in the romantic aroma, and returned Ulrich's kiss. Both had their eyes closed, and stayed kissing for a long time. Finally, they slowly broke it.

"What about Yumi?" Aelita looked into Ulrich's sweet eyes.

"What about Yumi?" Ulrich responded. "Who cares about Yumi?"

"You?" Aelita asked.

"No," Ulrich shook his head. "I care about you." He kissed her once more.

"What about Jeremie?" Aelita asked.

"Do you care about boring old Einstein…," Ulrich put his hand on her shoulder. "…or do you care about me?"

"Can't I care for both of you?" Aelita asked. Ulrich pulled her to his side.

"I wouldn't share you with anyone." He said.

"Then you!" Aelita announced. She kissed him once more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, its short, but I'll update soon. If I get reviews that is...


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll update twice today then. Once again a thanks to my reviewers, thanks guys!_

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah right.

**Reviewers:**

Hearts and Flowers

Bronzelynx

Katfish xX

Seprhireth-Hopper

Banana123

Shadow Kitsune67

KodeLyokoKK

Chapter 3

Suspicion

After they had finished kissing, Aelita had left Ulrich and walked back to the gang. She was going to say that Ulrich hadn't let her in, and that she had spent all that time knocking on his door. When she got there, she discovered a different problem. Jeremie.

"Back so soon?" Jeremie asked, leaning to kiss Aelita on the cheek.

"Uh, yeah," Aelita mumbled, stepping back. Jeremie lost his balance and fell.

"He wouldn't see me," Aelita helped him up.

"It figures," Odd said. "Ulrich only thinks about himself when he is mad. Just give him an hour; he'll come rushing toward Yumi."

"I, I'm not so sure about that," Aelita said, wanting to kill any hope Yumi had.

"Why is that?" A tear stained Yumi questioned, eyebrows raised. It wasn't like Aelita to doubt.

"Well, he might not like you anymore," Aelita whispered, not able to think of a better thing to say.

"What?" Yumi shouted, not believing what she was hearing.

"What she means is," Jeremie came to Aelita's rescue. "Ulrich is so mad she can't see why you still like him. However, with enough time, he will be presentable again." He gave Aelita a signal to be quite.

"Fine," Yumi said, not completely free of her anger. "So long as he comes back to his senses."

"Don't worry," Finished Odd. "He will."

"I'd better get home then," Yumi said. "I don't want my parents worrying." Everyone bid Yumi goodbye. Odd also left, leaving Aelita and Jeremie alone.

"Want to go see a movie?" Jeremie asked. He had a smile on his face. It reminded Aelita of Ulrich's smile.

"Uh, maybe some other time," Aelita said with great haste.

"Oh," Jeremie said. "Want to just walk then?"

"No." Aelita answered.

"How about…" Jeremie started.

"Jeremie, I don't want to go out with you anymore!" Aelita protested.

"What!" Jeremie asked in disbelief.

"I, I mean," Aelita said, catching herself. "I don't want to go out tonight."

"Why?" Jeremie asked, not getting the hint. "We don't have any homework today, X.A.N.A. hasn't attacked yet…"

"Jeremie," Aelita commanded. "I just don't feel like it, O.K.?" She was annoyed, Jeremie could tell.

"Um, all right." Jeremie said. "Tomorrow?" Jeremie couldn't resist. He was, after all, crazy about Aelita.

"I don't think so," Aelita said, walking off. Sensing he had overdone it, Jeremie ran to catch her.

"Wait, please!" Jeremie panted. "I'm sorry; you can't blame me if I love you."

_But I do_ Aelita thought. The stars came out.

"Well, I just feel like sleeping right now," Aelita lied.

"That's fine, I guess," Jeremie muttered, looking down. Then he looked at her expectantly. "Can I have a kiss goodnight?"

"Err, I'd rather not, Jeremie," Aelita said, wanting to leave. "People might get the wrong idea."

"I don't care what people think!" Jeremie exclaimed. "I want people to know I love you!"

_Oh Jeremie_ Aelita thought. She pitied him, but what could she do. She was Ulrich's girl.

"That's," Aelita started, not knowing how to break it to him.

"Shhh," Jeremie put his finger to Aelita's lips. "We mustn't waste the evening talking like this. Let's make the most of it." He tried to kiss her.

Jeremie fell on the floor. He got up, and realized Aelita was gone. She was running off.


	4. Chapter 4

_The promised chapter is up! Dedicated to any reviewers I get on these chaps._

**Disclaimer:** Duh

Chapter 4

In the Hallways

Aelita ran as fast as she could. She didn't like Jeremie anymore. He couldn't have her. However, no matter how hard she tried, she could never tell him that. He did do something right, though. He made her want Ulrich, and now. That's were she was going.

She spotted Jim, and crouched down. She was in the shadows, and couldn't be seen easily. Eventually, Jim walked in the other direction. Aelita took her chance.

She was almost to his dorm, when someone came out from it. Odd.

Aelita turned and rushed down the hallway. In her haste she heard Odd fall down, and instinctively looked his way. He was standing, his back turned to her. Aelita stopped, realizing were he was going. Straight to the restrooms.

Sighing, Aelita continued to Ulrich's room, walking now. She made it without any further interruptions. She knocked.

"Who is it?" Aelita heard a grumpy voice.

"Your sweetie," Aelita said in a lovely voice. The door was opened almost instantly.

"Couldn't stay away, could you?" Ulrich asked as he swept her into a hug.

"Not at all," Aelita responded, relaxed by Ulrich's voice. Suddenly Odd's footsteps were heard.

"We have to get out of here," Aelita said, worried.

"Don't worry," Ulrich said. "I know the hallways like the back of my hand. If we take two more rights, we'll reach a dead end. It's almost hidden, nobody goes there."

"All right," Aelita agreed, and they were off.

They rushed since Odd would soon be directly behind them. As they turned Aelita swore she heard scrambled footsteps. As they reached the dead end, Ulrich grabbed Aelita again.

"May I?" He asked. He didn't have to, as Aelita kissed him a second after.

It was a short kiss though, as Ulrich suddenly dropped her.

"Hey!" she shouted, upset. But Ulrich was staring, and said but one quite word.

"Jeremie."


	5. Chapter 5

_Another couple o days, another chapter up. Yay! Once again dedicated to my wonderful reviewers, let's raise a cheer for em!_

**Disclaimer: **duh

**Reviewers:**

Katfish Xx

Bronzelynx

TheSpasticElf

Tourmaline91

deadinside72

KodeLyokoKK

Chapter 3

Now You Know

Jeremie was in shock at the sight of Aelita, _his Aelita, _with Ulrich. But that's what he got for wanting to know the truth.

As he saw Aelita running he had ran after her. It wasn't until she reached the boy's dorms did he consider spying on her. But he had. He only made two mistakes two, falling down as Aelita ran toward him and scrambling as he tried to follow her and Ulrich. Luckily, they hadn't seen him, but now he wondered if that really was lucky. He would have rather never known about this. His anger was building, and he did the only reasonable thing. He punched Ulrich in the face.

"Hey!" Ulrich said, mad. "I'll teach a nerd like you how to fight!" Hey returned Jeremie's blow in his stomach. He fell down.

"Stop!" Aelita cried out. Her friends were fighting, this was not good.

"It's alright Aelita," Ulrich said. "He won't bother us anymore."

However, Jeremie was down, but he was not out. He kicked Ulrich in the ankle, and sent him tumbling. Ulrich landed right on top of Jeremie. The love filled boys glared at each other.

"Cut it out!" Aelita screamed once more, but she was ignored again. The two boys had raised their fists, ready to strike. But Aelita wanted this to stop, and stop this she would. She sat on top of the two boys, separating their faces.

"Aelita please," Ulrich groaned. "I want to get this loser out of here."

"And I want to get this cheater away from you!" Jeremie yelled out.

"And I want you two to stop fighting." Aelita argued.

"And I want an explanation!" A voice piped in. The others looked up and for the first time realized Odd was there.

"Oh great," Aelita and Ulrich muttered in unison.

"Odd," Jeremie started. "I'm glad you are here. I'm going to need some help beating this excuse for a friend into a pulp!"

"Over my dead body!" Ulrich stated.

"That's the plan," Jeremie said, red in the face from anger.

"My body too," Aelita said. That stopped Jeremie, as he looked up at her.

"W-what?" Jeremie barely managed.

"Jeremie," Aelita said. This was it, the unbearable conversation had started, and on the wrong side of the bed too. "I like…"

"Me!" Ulrich said, cutting Aelita off. "And if you don't mind I like her back, so back off!"

"That's all I need to here," Odd said. "Now it is the part in the show were you learn that a mystery guess brought by me is here and heard everything," Odd stepped back and held out his arms. "Give it up for Yumi!"

Yumi stepped out from behind the corner. She stared solemnly at Ulrich. Her eyes bore into him. Ulrich shrank back.

"Yumi," Ulrich said, barely over a whisper. "This isn't what it seems…"

"Give it a rest!" Yumi snapped, tears falling. "I heard you like everyone else here!"

"Yumi, I…" Ulrich still tried to calm her down. It was impossible though since all Yumi had to do to get angry was look at his position.

"Just shut up," Yumi said in a stressed yell. "Just shut up!" Yumi ran off, heading towards her house.

Ulrich wiggled free, and called after her "Yumi!"

She was gone.

Jeremie stood up, and looked at Ulrich angrily, then sadly into Aelita's eyes.

"I love you though," Jeremie said.

"Yeah, well I love Ulrich now," Aelita triumphantly said as she placed her hand on Ulrich's shoulder. He had his backed turned to her, still staring after Yumi. Aelita ignored that.

"Aelita, please…" Jeremie started.

"Please leave," Aelita commanded.

That did it. Jeremie's heart was broken. He ran away, heading for his dorm. Tears were falling from his sad eyes.

After an awkward moment, Aelita excused herself and left for her dorm. That left Ulrich and Odd. Ulrich turned to Odd.

"You jerk," Ulrich said. Odd just smiled and left.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hurray for Saturday, it gives me lots of time to update! Fine, it's short, I know, but at least this is the second chapter today! Now, as to how long this will go, I'm not completely sure. I want to get to at least 10 chapters, but I'm not sure._

**Disclaimer: **Yeah! Oh wait…no, no, my mistake.

**Reviewers:**

KodeLyokoKK

Seanineb

Bronzelynx

Deadinside72

Chapter six

While I Was Crying

Jeremie was in his bed staring at the ceiling. The previous events made it impossible for him to sleep. Eventually he got up and looked at his computer.

_So many conversations _Jeremie thought. _I talked to her so many times on this very computer. Oh Aelita, why!_

With the memories came a fresh set of tears, and Jeremie thought it best to leave. Silently, he managed to get himself outside. He sat down on the bench, put his hands over his face, and cried. After a while he stopped and wiped his eyes. That's when he heard more crying.

He turned his head and saw Yumi. She was leaning on a tree looking at the ground. Tears fell freely from her face as her body slightly shook. A few moments later, she stopped sobbing and looked at Jeremie. He waved and went up to her.

"I can't believe he would do something like that," Yumi said. "I know he was mad, but that's no excuse!"

"I feel you," Jeremie said, staring at the stars. "He took her away from me. I loved her so much that I brought her into this world. Yet, she isn't mine any more."

A few tears started the journey across his cheeks. They never made it though, since Yumi wiped them off.

"Maybe Ulrich is just not right for me," Yumi stated, looking at Jeremie.

"Ulrich doesn't deserve anybody," Jeremie said, then whispered. "Especially Aelita."

"You know," Yumi started. "I don't think Aelita deserves you."

"Huh?" Jeremie said, looking at her face. He saw her smile, not a laughing smile, but a passionate smile. A smile only someone in love could have.

"I, well, uh," Jeremie stumbled upon his words. Yumi just laughed a weird laugh he had never heard before. Then she looked into his eyes.

"Kiss me," she said.

"K-k-k, Yumi, I…" Jeremie couldn't finish as Yumi thrust her lips upon his, just like Ulrich had done to Aelita.

But Jeremie didn't want this, he wanted _his_ girl. The one he had brought to Earth. The one he had fallen for when she was just digital. The one Ulrich had stolen from him.

_Ulrich_ Jeremie thought, remembering how he had stared after Yumi._ Perhaps he still has feelings for her._ Yumi finished kissing Jeremie, and stared into his eyes. _If I pretend to like Yumi, perhaps he'll get jealous. Then Aelita will be mine again!_

He quickly kissed Yumi again, lest she think the truth. When that was over, Yumi smiled that smile again, and took off his glasses.

"Boyfriend and Girlfriend?" she asked, dangling his glasses dangerously.

"Until the end," Jeremie said. Yumi laughed again and gave him back his glasses.

"Better get home," she explained as she ran off. "Bye Jeremie-pie!"

"Uh, bye er, baby!" Jeremie struggled to call out. When she was out of sight, Jeremie walked back to his dorm.

**Ulrich's dorm**

Ulrich couldn't sleep either. Between the past events and Odd's singing "Break Break Break-dance" in his sleep, Ulrich couldn't. He thought of Yumi.

_But she's not mine anymore_ Ulrich thought. _I have Aelita now._

He hadn't meant for this to happen. Aelita was supposed to be his distraction in his new work-a-lot world. Now Aelita was his girl, and he had lost Yumi because of it. He sighed.

Then again, Aelita wasn't so bad. Sure, she didn't fight or have Yumi's fierce personality, but she wasn't too bad. She was kind, and already liked him. Ulrich smiled again.

_Yumi _Ulrich thought to himself. _You are no longer important to me. I have Aelita now._

"Here we gooooooo!" sang Odd.


	7. Chapter 7

_Wow, it feels like I haven't updated since forever! Between being sick, mile runs, music lessons, and my own romantic drama, I just haven't had the time. And I was gonna update last Sunday, but my computer said no in the form of not letting me on this site. But I'm back, and so I say hi with this new chappie!_

**Reviewers:**

deadinside72

Tourmaline91

zealot2

Bronzelynx

purplelover

Shadow Kitsune67

**Disclaimer:** No-py

Chapter 7

Trouble in the Drama Club

Odd awoke to the sound of two things: Ulrich's pen and his own grumbling stomach. As he got dressed he realized something. There was no way in the world Yumi and Jeremie would willingly sit next to Ulrich. Perhaps he wasn't hungry…

"Hey Ulrich,"

"Morning,"

"Yeah, morning. Say, are you hungry at all?"

"Starving,"

Oh…alright then."

_Drat! _Odd thought. Now he would have to pick sides._ But wait, do I have to?_ He was getting an idea, just as brilliant as the idea to tell Yumi about Ulrich and Aelita. He giggled aloud.

"What's up?" Ulrich asked, eyeing his friend. Ever since last night he had been unsure of his loyalty.

"Oh, nothing much," Odd lied. "How are you with your essays?"

"Well I woke up early today and I'm halfway done with this one," He picked up the paper he had been writing on. He meant to show Odd, but he wasn't there.

"Odd!" Ulrich yelled. That boy was up to something, he knew it. _Better go find him._

Odd was at another friend's dorm. He knocked on the door.

"Go away!" a voice said.

"Ah come on!" Odd complained. "I have exciting news."

"About Aelita?"

"Yes Jeremie, about your obsession." The door burst open to reveal a very happy Jeremie. He was still in his pajamas, and his glasses had tilted since he had dashed so suddenly to the door.

"Tell me tell me tell me tell me TELL ME!" Jeremie couldn't contain himself.

"Calm down Einstein," Odd said. "Let me in, bring me some tea, then I'll tell you."

Jeremie was scratching his head in thought. "Well, gee Odd; I don't think I have tea…"

"It's an expression, just let me in already!"

"Oh, fine," Jeremie let him inside. As soon as Odd sat down on Jeremie's bed, Jeremie looked at him expectantly.

"Oh, you want me to tell you?" Odd asked. Jeremie nodded his head.

"Well, Aelita went to my dorm last night. Ulrich was asleep so I talked to her. Turns out she is still head over heels in love with you. Well, before she left, she asked me to tell you something," Jeremie leaned in closer. "She wants to meet you at the cafeteria in ten minutes at the third table to the right."

Jeremie hopped up. He couldn't believe what he had heard. _But what about Yumi? _Jeremie thought. _Aelita will understand, I can only hope that Ulrich still likes Yumi otherwise…Ugh. _Odd had just been watching his smart friend thinking. Of all the friends, he would be the hardest to trick.

"Odd!" Jeremie said suddenly, turning to face his friend.

"Y-yeah?" Odd stumbled. _He figured it out._

"Get out so I can get ready," Jeremie commanded. Odd sighed in relief as the door was slammed behind him. _To Aelita now!_

Later in Aelita's room, Odd had told her that her boyfriend desperately wanted to meet her in the lunch room.

"Ulrich really wants to sit at the third table to the right," Odd continued. "But in seven minutes."

"I'll be there!" Aelita said as she pushed Odd out of her dorm. Odd went to his own dorm next. Ulrich wasn't inside.

_Oh no!_ Odd thought. _If he sees Jeremie too soon, it's game over!_

All Odd could do now was try to find Yumi. However, what he didn't know was about to hurt his plan. As she walked into the school, Odd went to her.

"Hey Odd!" Yumi greeted him first. "Thanks for showing what _Ulrich_ had done. It was sweet of you."

_What!_ Odd didn't understand. _Doesn't she like him?_

"Speaking of Ulrich," Odd said. "He wants to meet you in the cafeteria in five minutes. To be accurate, at the third table to the right."

Yumi frowned. "No, I won't be there,"

Odd also frowned. "Why not?" He was hungry, _sooo hungry_, this was only delaying him.

"I like Jeremie now!"

"Er, did I say Ulrich?" Odd tried to cover up his mistake. "I meant Jeremie, you now I did!" Yumi eyed him suspiciously. _Just like Ulrich_ he thought.

"Fine," Yumi gave in. "But if this is one of your tricks." She waved a fist in front of him before she walked off. Odd followed her from a distance and watched the scene unfold.

Jeremie was leaning against a tree. Before Yumi could get to him, Ulrich walked past. Jeremie said something that made Ulrich stop in his tracks. He walked over to Jeremie, making a fist. Angry words were exchanged. That's when Yumi came up and stood next to Jeremie defensively. Ulrich put his arm down and listened to Yumi's words. He shot something back at her, but Jeremie yelled something at him, and another fight broke out. Yumi was yelling at one of them when Aelita came. Jeremie ran up to her and held her hands. Aelita backed up and pointed to Ulrich. Jeremie shook his head and pointed to Odd. That's when the others noticed him and called out.

"ODD!"

_Well, mission accomplished. _Odd said as he walked over to his angry friends. They all glared at him.

"We might as well talk this over breakfast," Odd suggested. The others started to walk away. "Wait!" His plan had failed, but they stopped anyways. Odd rushed up to them to see what happened. It was Milly, and she was screaming.

"Help me!" she cried. "A bird pecked me and now I can't hear anything! Did you hear me?" The gang nodded as they looked at two boys.

One was saying something and the other was laughing. But then a strange bird landed on the laughing one's shoulder and pecked his ear. Suddenly the boy started screaming out so loud that the gang heard him.

"Ow! Hey, I can't hear! I'm deaf! Someone help me, I'm deaf!"

"Did you hear me?" Milly shouted. The gang ignored her and looked at Jeremie. Aelita and Ulrich glared at him, but they still turned to him.

Jeremie took out his laptop (AN: I am not going to waste time on him getting the laptop) and typed in a few numbers. He nodded.

"X.A.N.A.," he grumbled. This was a _really_ bad time.

"Fine," Ulrich muttered. "Let's hurry up."

They walked to the factory, Aelita and Ulrich walking together in the lead. Jeremie and Yumi were just railing behind. Odd was way behind, shunned from the rest.

"Ah man!" He complained. "I'm hungry!"


	8. Chapter 8

_I updated finally! Hooray for me! Yeah, I haven't updated for a while, due to writer's block and a little thing called the cruise ship I went on had sky high internet prices. But I'm on spring break now, so I hope to finish this within the next week. No promises! _

**Disclaimer: **No way

**Reviewers:**

auora-of-the-black-rose

purplelover

jarkobubbles84

Tourmaline91

Bronzelynx

katfish xX

deadinside72

YumixUlrich

KodeLyokoKK x2 Thanks!

hearts and flowers

Chapter 8

Eventually the kids entered the factory. Once there the anger from Odd's prank finally got to Jeremie. As they gang got ready to go into the scanners, his voice was heard.

"Odd," He said. "I don't think you should go into Lyoko."

"What!" Odd said. Not going to Lyoko wasn't something he wanted to do.

"I agree!" stated Yumi. "Odd should stay behind to protect Jeremie from the bird."

"Besides," Aelita piped in. "It's not like you're needed anyways."

"So we are all in agreement," Ulrich decided. "Odd stays behind!"

"No way!" Odd argued. "I should get a say in this!"

"There's no choice Odd!" Jeremie commanded. "I control who goes into Lyoko and who stays. You are staying!"

After a while Jeremie started the scanners. Odd, having no choice, sat in a corner and refused to assist Jeremie in any way. He thought Jeremie was mad at him and only him. He was wrong. Jeremie had not lightened up on Ulrich in the least. In fact, he had planned on leaving Ulrich behind, but realized that if he said that out loud, Aelita would refuse to go into Lyoko.

"Transfer, Yumi," Jeremie started. "Transfer, Aelita." The girls' scanners started running, while Ulrich waited patiently.

"Scanner Yumi. Scanner Aelita." Ulrich became alert and shouted out.

"Hey Jeremie!" Ulrich yelled from inside the scanner. "What's the big idea!" But Jeremie ignored him and finished transporting the girls.

"Virtualization!"

Ulrich pulled at the scanner's door and eventually struggled free. Odd stared at him and smiled. Ulrich had been left behind as well.

"Shall we start an 'I Hate Jeremie' club?" Odd asked.

"I have a better idea," said Ulrich. "Let's teach him a lesson he'll never forget."

"I like the sound of that," answered Odd as he got up.

Inside the arctic region Aelita just realized what had happened. Boy was Jeremie hearing it.

"Of all the nasty tricks!" Aelita went on. "You think you are so smart don't you!"

"Well, actually…," Jeremie started.

"Oh don't even try it!" Aelita said. Afterwards, she adopted a goofy voice. "Oh, look at me, I'm stupid Jeremie. I think I'm so special and smart, but I'm not. I'm a big loser and I know it, but I'm too dumb to listen to reality! I wonder why no one likes me, maybe it's because I act like a selfish two year-old brat. Every day I cry because I never get my way, oh woe is me!"

"Shut up!" Yumi barked. She liked Jeremie now, and would not stand for this.

"Make me!" Aelita shouted (back in her voice). She talked to Jeremie once more. "By the way, I will not deactivate any towers until my _Ulrichy_ is here!"

Jeremie winced when she said Ulrichy. He had hoped to be able to talk to her without Ulrich involved, but he just ended up starting a fight.

"Well, then X.A.N.A. has won," Jeremie said. "I will not virtualize Ulrich, and that is final!"

Someone tapped on Jeremie's shoulder. Foolishly, he turned around. Jeremie received a face full of Ulrich's fist. Recovering from the blow, Jeremie looked up at Ulrich, fear replacing his hatred. Odd was right behind Ulrich, ready to punch if he had to.

"What did you say?" Ulrich asked through clenched teeth. Jeremie got the message.

"Of course I'll virtualize you," Jeremie said. "You too Odd."

Satisfied, the attackers headed for the scanners. Jeremie was silent all throughout the virtualization process. When the boys got to the arctic zone they were heartily greeted.

"Ulrich, Odd!" Aelita said. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah," Ulrich answered. "But I'm not sure if Jeremie is." He snickered.

"Hey!" Yumi shouted. "That's not right!"

"He deserved it!" Ulrich argued.

"No he didn't." Aelita said. Everyone looked at her. Even Jeremie perked up when she said that.

"I mean," Aelita stumbled. "He didn't deserve to get punched that hard. He was confused was all…"

They stopped paying attention to her and ran off to the tower (AN: they don't have vehicles yet.) Aelita ran too, but thought as she did so. Why had she spoken for Jeremie? Didn't she love Ulrich?

_But I did love Jeremie once_ Aelita thought. _I loved his hair, his glasses, his smile…_

Aelita sighed as she thought of him. He was soooo perfect. Surely any girl would love to be his girlfriend. She was once. She missed that.

_Wait a minute! _Thought Aelita _I miss him! _

She missed him, she missed him! She still loved him! Aelita smiled, and then frowned. She wasn't his girlfriend anymore. She was Ulrich's.

_Besides_ Aelita reasoned _He loves Yumi now._

She hung her head in shame as she reached the Lyoko kids fighting off two hornets and a crab.


End file.
